


What if- An Arc of a Scythe Short Story.

by CristinaBlackthornKingson



Category: Arc of a Scythe Series - Neal Shusterman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Babies, Children of Characters, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grandchildren, Grandmothers, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hospitals, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Newborn Children, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Power Dynamics, Protective Parents, Science Fiction, Single Parents, Team as Family, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaBlackthornKingson/pseuds/CristinaBlackthornKingson
Summary: What if Rowan Damisch and Citra Terranova fell in love and got together earlier? What if it happened when they lived with Scythe Faraday, and what if Citra fell pregnant? What will happen when Citra and Rowan are forced apart and one is destined to glean the other?AOAS AU, main romance is CitraXRowan, but there is father/daughter and mother/daughter relationship between Citra and Scythe Curie and Scythe Faraday, as well as friendship between Volta and Rowan.
Relationships: Rowan Damisch & Citra Terranova, Scythe Curie/Scythe Faraday (Arc of a Scythe)
Kudos: 15





	What if- An Arc of a Scythe Short Story.

It is a cool February day in the year of the Ocelot when 16 year old Citra Terranova feels the first wave of nausea and exhaustion.

It is early in the morning, very early, around 7:00 a.m., and she and Rowan are sitting at the table in the weapons room in Scythe Faraday’ house, their books spread out around them, waiting for Scythe Faraday to arrive to begin the days lesson. Citra did not sleep well the night before, which was odd as she usually was able to sleep with no problems.

As she scans through the textbook Scythe Faraday gave her on mortal age philosophers, a sudden intense wave of nausea washes over her. At first Citra tries to ignore it, tries to breath through it, but after a few minutes not only does it not ease, it becomes stronger. She pushes her textbook away from her, folds her arms on the table and puts her head in her arms, trying to breathe through this awful feeling.

“Are you okay?” Rowan asks in a concerned tone when Citra puts her head down. She shakes her head and sits up slightly so she can see Rowan.

“I feel sick, it just hit me out of nowhere.” She says in a hoarse voice.

“Maybe you should tell Scythe Faraday, he might be able to give you something for it, it could just be your body adjusting to the new lifestyle.” Rowan suggests.

“Mmm, maybe, do you feel sick and tired?” Citra asks. Rowan shakes his head.

"No I feel fine, I mean I’m tired from all the training but I don’t feel sick or anything.” He says. Before Citra can reply the nausea intensifies again, and she puts her head back down with a groan.

A few minutes later Scythe Faraday walks into the room, looking down at a textbook in his hands. They had seen him at breakfast, so he doesn’t waste any time on greetings.

“Alright, today we will be studying one particular mortal age philosopher, Immanuel Kant, we’ll go through what is in the textbook and then I will be setting you an essay question that I want completed in two days.” Scythe Faraday only looks up from the book when he reaches the table, where Rowan is looking at him blankly and Citra still has her head in her arms.

“Citra, are you alright?” Scythe Faraday asks.

“I just feel really sick, it hit me out of nowhere, I was just sitting here with Rowan and the next thing this wave of nausea hits me, and it keeps getting worse.” Citra says, lifting her head from her arms.

“Do you think it could be from the lifestyle change, Scythe Faraday?” Rowan asks.

“Perhaps but I doubt it, it may just be one of those things.” Faraday says, placing a hand on Citra’s back.

“Maybe you’re pregnant.” Rowan teases with a grin. Citra shoots him a horrified look.

“Absolutely not!” She says, furious with him for bringing up such an awkward topic.

“Is it a possibility?” Faraday gently asks. He hates to ask such a private and personal question but he had to know, if Citra is pregnant he will have to dismiss her as his apprentice.

“No! Rowan Damisch you are such a bastard for bringing this up!” Citra exclaims in a horrified tone.

“Love you too bestie.” Rowan says in an amused tone, blowing her a kiss across the table, laughing as she glares at him.

“Citra, you may have today off, go lie down for a while, perhaps try and get some sleep, it may help you feel better. I will check on you in half an hour.” Faraday says in a kind tone, squeezing her shoulder affectionately.

“Thanks.” Citra says, standing up and making her way from the room.

“You know I’m not feeling too hot either.” Rowan says, meeting Faraday’s gaze.

“Oh indeed?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I think Citra gave me whatever she has, I think I’ll go lie down for a while too...” Rowan says, beginning to get up from the table.

“Rowan sit down.” Faraday calmly says.

“Okay.” Rowan sits back down without any argument.

Meanwhile, while Citra lays staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep again, she can’t stop thinking about what Rowan said about her being pregnant. It is an absurd idea, she’s not even late on her period, and surely she would know? However there is a constant niggling thought at the back of her mind, the thought that it might me a possibility. To stop that annoying little thought, she decides that she’ll go out tonight and buy a pregnancy test, just to put her mind at ease. She can tell Rowan and Scythe Faraday she wants to go for a walk to see if the fresh air will help, and she can hide the pregnancy test in her coat and then dump it in a bin in town tomorrow.

After tossing and turning and mindlessly scrolling through her phone for another hour or two, Citra decides to get up and go for that walk, once she knows for definite she’s not pregnant she’ll probably be able to sleep better.

“How are you feeling Citra?” Scythe Faraday asks, when she walks into the dining room where he and Rowan are.

“Not much better, I couldn’t sleep and I still feel sick.” She says, rubbing at her eyes.

“Do you feel up to eating lunch?” Faraday asks. Citra shakes her head.

“No, I’m sorry but the thought of food makes me even more nausea. I think I’ll go for a walk, maybe the fresh air will help me feel better.” She says.

“Good idea, if you still aren’t feeling well tomorrow I’ll allow you to stay home while Rowan and I go to my next gleaning.” Faraday says, as Citra shrugs her coat on.

“Okay, thanks.” She says, before heading out the door.

Twenty minutes later she is back home, sitting in the bathroom with the door locked, carefully reading the instructions on the pregnancy test.

As quietly as she can, Citra opens the box and takes the test out, cringing every time the wrapper on the test crinkles. She shoves the test between her legs and holds it there for 10 seconds like the test instructed. Then she puts the cap back on,sets it on the sink and washes her hands.

Three minutes later, Citra picks the test back up, and almost drops it in shock when she sees two pink lines. Two lines means positive.

“Shit.” Citra whispers under her breath.

She slips the test into her pocket as well as all the wrapping and quickly makes her way to her bedroom, trying to process everything. She has no idea what she’s going to do now, she’s only 16, is she ready to be a mother? It means she will definitely not be a Scythe, so at least there’s that.

She is pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door, and looks up to see Rowan leaning against the door frame.

“Scythe Faraday wants to know if you’re feeling better.” He says. Citra shakes her head, reaches out to grab Rowan’s wrist and pulls him into the room before shutting the door after him.

“Rowan, I know why I’m so sick.” She quietly says, terrified Faraday will overhear her. Rowan gives her a questioning look. “I’m pregnant.” Citra quietly says, holding up the test for him to see. Rowan’s eyes grow wide with shock.

“Holy shit! What are we going to do?!” He asks in a panicked tone, knowing that the baby Citra is carrying is his, when they slept together a few weeks ago she told him she was a virgin, and he told her he was too.

“I have no idea, I’m going to be dismissed and you probably will too, it’s not just female Scythes who aren’t allowed to have kids.” Citra says, running a hand through her long dark hair. “We have to tell Faraday.” She adds. This is a task she is dreading.

“But he’ll kill me! And then you, and then me again!” Rowan exclaims. They are going to be in so much trouble. It’s not like it happened before they became Faraday’s apprentices. He strictly forbade them from being anything but friends, but they totally disregarded that rule and now Citra is pregnant with Rowan’s baby.

“He has to know, it’s not like I can just drop out of apprenticeship, he’ll find out eventually, I’m going to start showing eventually and in about nine months I’m going to have a freaking baby!” Citra whisper yells.

“So... how are we going to tell him?” Rowan asks.

“I think it would be best if I told him on my own, you’ll make a joke about it and piss him off even more. Tomorrow during study, you go to the bathroom and stay away for about 10 minutes and I’ll tell him when you’re gone.” Citra says, after a few moments of silent thinking.

“Okay, if you think that’s best.” Rowan says, next realizing he just echoed his mother’s words, when he told her he was becoming an apprentice.

The next day, half an hour into study, while Faraday observes Citra and Rowan filling out their apprentice journals for the day, Rowan sets down his pen and leaves the room.

“Scythe Faraday?” Citra asks, once Rowan has left the room.

“Yes?”

“Can I talk to you for a minute? About something important?” She asks, setting her pen down.

“Of course.” Faraday says, setting the textbook down and taking a seat next to Citra.

“So, remember when Rowan joked about me being sick because I might be pregnant?” She asks. Scythe Faraday nods. “Well, he... he was kind of right.” She quietly says.

“Kind of right?” Faraday calmly asks.

“Completely right, I am pregnant.” Citra confesses.

“Were you pregnant when you became my apprentice?” He asks, still eerily calm.

“No, I’m uh, about a month pregnant.” Citra says, twisting her hands together, nervously.

“So Rowan is the father?” Faraday asks. Citra nods. “Did you two just not hear me when I forbade you from having any relationship apart from friendship? Did I not make myself exceptionally clear?” He asks in a deadly quiet tone.

“N-no, y-you did Your Honor, I just... we just...”Citra trails off, at a loss for words.

“Decided to completely disregard that rule? Completely disrespect me? I did not put that rule in place for no reason, either of you could be ordained and it is strictly forbidden for Scythes to fall in love, especially with another Scythe, if word of this gets out not only will you and Rowan be in a lot of trouble, but so will I.

As your mentor I am responsible for you two and it is up to me to make sure you do not break any of the commandments, even though you are not yet ordained. But you did not think of that, did you?” Citra shakes her head again. “This is why I detest taking on apprentices, because you teenagers are foolish, irresponsible and thoughtless. Go finish your studies for the day in your room, and if you see Rowan on the way there, tell him to do the same.” Faraday instructs.

Wordlessly she gathers up her things and makes her way to her room on shaky legs.

An hour later Citra hears a knock on the door, and a few seconds later Scythe Faraday steps in.

“Have you finished your assignments for today?” He calmly asks. Citra nods and holds out her notebook, wordlessly. Faraday quietly examines it for a few moments, before nodding curtly and handing it back to Citra. “I need to speak with you about your pregnancy.” He tells her.

“Yes Your Honor.” Citra quietly says, looking at her hands in her lap.

“You say you are about a month along?” He asks. Citra nods. “I want you to know Citra, you do have choices.

If you choose not to continue with the pregnancy then we need not end your apprenticeship

If you choose to continue your pregnancy but place the child for adoption, I will have to dismiss you until you give birth, but after that I can take you on again, and thirdly if you decide to continue the pregnancy and raise the child yourself, then I will have to dismiss you completely.”

“I... I don’t know what I want to do yet.” Citra tells him, glad that he hasn’t yelled at her yet.

“You have some time to think about it, we needn’t tell anyone else until absolutely necessary, just make sure you wear clothes that will conceal your condition if you start to show before you make a decision.” He instructs, before getting up and leaving.

The next morning, after much deliberation and back and forth with Rowan, Citra has come to a decision.

“Scythe Faraday.” She begins as they wait for Rowan in the weapons room. “I made a choice, I want to continue with the pregnancy and place the baby for adoption.” She says. Faraday simply nods.

“Very well. If you wish to go back to your family now, then you may, or you can wait until we need to tell others, but you will not be able to take part in any physical training, we will just have to hope your first test at Conclave is not physical, if you stay.” Faraday calmly says.

“I want to stay for as long as possible, my parents will kill me when they find out I’m pregnant.” Citra says, dreading the look on her mother’s face when she finds out.

“Yes well I cannot blame them, you’re barely more than a child yourself.” Faraday says, with a hint of anger and disappointment in his tone.

“I’m sorry, Scythe Faraday, for breaking your rule about not having a relationship with Rowan.” Citra says.

“Just make sure it does not happen again, I don’t care if you are carrying his child, if I so much as catch you two looking at each other the wrong way, I will dismiss you both permanently, understood?” Faraday firmly says. Citra nods.

Over the next few weeks, things continue as usual, the only thing that’s different is Citra is not able to participate in any of the physical training.

Nobody expects Conclave to go down as it does, for them to implement a rule that whoever is ordained between Citra and Rowan, will glean the one who is not ordained. Amongst the three of them they try to reason that if Rowan is ordained, Citra will not be an apprentice any longer at that stage, by the time Vernal conclave comes around, Citra will have had the baby, though only just. However they know that that won’t stop the rest of The Scythedom, they’ll insist Rowan gleans Citra, or that she glean him once she completes her apprenticeship.

When Faraday ‘Self gleans’, Rowan is taken in by the notorious Scythe Goddard, and Citra is taken in by the kind and wise Scythe Curie. She hates the idea of having to tell Scythe Curie about her pregnancy and her plan with Faraday, but it has to be done, she’s starting to show now and soon won’t be able to hide it, especially from Curie, while they live together.

It has been a few weeks since Citra become Scythe Curie’s apprentice, over this week they’ve been mostly getting to know each other and working on the academic side of Citra’s studies. Currently Citra is filling out her journal while Marie observes, the scene is much the same as when she told Faraday about her pregnancy.

“Scythe Curie?” Citra carefully asks, setting her pen down. Scythe Curie smiles at her and gently says

“Oh please, call me Marie.”

“O-okay. Marie, I .... I need to tell you something.” Citra says in a shaky tone.

“What is it dear?” Marie curiously asks.

“Um, well, I’m pregnant. Rowan is the father and I only found out a few weeks into my apprenticeship with Scythe Faraday. I’m giving the baby up for adoption, and Scythe Faraday said he’ll only dismiss me for the rest of my pregnancy and then take me back on when the baby is born.” Citra says in a shaky tone.

“Oh, oh dear and there I was making you lie on the pavement so I could uphold my public image,after you got upset with my gleaning methods the other day, oh Citra I am sorry, lying on the ground like that could have hurt the baby, oh we should go to the hospital and get you a scan, make sure that the baby is okay!” Marie says in a regretful tone. If she had known Citra was pregnant, she would never have punished her in public like that.

“It’s okay, you didn’t know, and I doubt very much that lying on the pavement for two minutes hurt the baby.” Citra says.

“Oh but it could have, you were lying on your stomach.” Marie says, her eyes full of worry.

“Yeah but I’m positive the baby’s okay, I haven’t had any bleeding or pains, I actually felt the baby kick for the first time, today.” Relief washes over Marie’s face.

“You did, really?” She asks, hoping Citra isn’t just making it up for her sake.

“Yeah, she’s really active.” Citra says, placing her hand on her swollen stomach.

“Oh, well thank god for that. So, when did you and Scythe Faraday agree that you would go home to have the baby?” Marie asks.

“Actually Scythe Faraday was letting me stay with him because my parents would be furious with me if I went back home pregnant.” Citra quietly explains.

“I see, so going home isn’t exactly an option for you?” Marie softly asks. Citra shakes her head. “Well then you must stay here with me, you won’t be my apprentice anymore, not until you have the baby, you won’t be able to come with me to Conclave or anything, but I can take care of you and help you through your pregnancy.”

“R-really?” Citra stammers in a hopeful tone. She knew her parents wouldn’t kick her out if she went back home pregnant, but they would treat her so differently and be so, so angry with her, it would be hell.

“Yes absolutely, I will not see a child such as yourself be treated any differently simply because of one mistake. How far along are you Citra, dear?” Marie kindly asks, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“About four months I think, I don’t know exactly.” She says.

“Well first things first, let's get you booked in for some prenatal care, I’ll arrange that for you this evening, then we need to get you some new clothes and a few things to make pregnancy easier on you, and if you want any help regarding the adoption you only need ask.” Tears well in Citra’s eyes, at Marie’s kindness and generosity.

“Thank you.” She says in a tight tone, wiping at the tears. Marie smiles and squeezes her hand.

“You are quite welcome my darling.” She softly says.

A week later Marie has gotten Citra an appointment at the local hospital in Fulcrum City, with the best OBGYN the city has to offer. She insists on accompanying Citra to her appointment, adamant that she shouldn't have to do this alone.

When they step through the hospital doors and everyone sees The Grande Dame of Death with the pregnant girl, the waiting room falls quiet, apart from the ringing of the phones. Citra finds herself blushing and feeling embarrassed.

“Something special to see here?” Marie asks the waiting room, as they gawp at her and Citra. “If you all do not stop gawping at my friend I will glean everyone in this room.” She firmly adds. Immediately all eyes fall from them, though the silence remains. “Come along dear, lets not waste anymore time with people who have seemingly never seen a pregnant woman before.” Marie guides Citra forward toward the reception desk.

“Good afternoon, your Honor.” The receptionist says in a meek tone, bowing her head.

“Good afternoon, Citra and I are here to see Dr. Jones.” Marie informs the receptionist.

“Yes of course, right this way.” She says, getting up from behind the desk and leading them down the hallway.

Twenty minutes later, Citra is lying on an exam table in the appointment room, Marie holding her hand as the doctor performs the ultrasound.

“Is everything okay?” Citra anxiously asks, after the doctor has not spoken for a few minutes.

“Yes everything is perfect, would you like to see?” Dr. Jones asks. Citra nods and the doctor turns the screen around to show a grainy black and white image of the outline of a baby.

“Oh look at that.” Marie softly says in a tone of awe. “What a little miracle.”

“Would you like to know the sex?” The doctor asks. Citra shakes her head.

“No, I want it to be a surprise.”

As they walk out of the hospital, Citra makes a decision that she has been thinking about for a while now, and opts to tell Marie right away.

“Marie, I want to keep my baby.” She says, as they make their way toward the nearest public car.

“Are you sure?” Marie asks.

“Yes, I’ve been thinking about it for a while now and after seeing my baby in there, I know I can’t give them up. I understand if you need me to leave.” Citra says.

“Oh no no my dear, you don’t need to go anywhere, I won’t be able to take you on as apprentice at all now but I can still help you with your baby.” Marie says, putting an arm around the young girls shoulders.

“Really? You will?” Citra asks in a breathy tone of relief.

“Absolutely.”

“Thank you, thank you so much.” Citra says.

By the time Harvest Conclave comes around Citra is 6 months pregnant, and hasn’t heard a word from Rowan, which totally breaks her heart.

“Marie?” Citra asks, watching the older woman as she braids her hair, readying herself for Conclave.

“Yes dear?”

“Can... can you give this to Rowan, if you see him? Please?” She hopefully asks, holding out a copy of one of her ultrasound photos. “I don’t know if he’ll ever get to meet this baby, but he should be able to see them, even if it's only a picture.” She adds, running a hand down her bump.

“Of course, I’ll make sure he gets it.” Marie says, taking the picture and slipping it into a pocket in her robe. “Now you make sure you rest today alright?” She adds in a kind but firm tone, brushing Citra’s hair back.

“I will, I promise.” Citra says with a smile, touched by Marie’s affection and love. Marie smiles and kisses her forehead.

“Good, I’ll see you tonight then.”

It is during the second break of the day at Conclave, when Rowan is approached by Scythe Marie Curie.

Rowan managed to break away from Goddard, Rand, Volta and Chomsky and is standing in a well hidden corner of the room, hoping no one will spot him.

“Hello Rowan.” He jumps when he hears the voice at his shoulder. He turns to see an older woman in a lavender robe, with striking silver hair tied in a plait over her shoulder. He recognizes her from his first Conclave, Scythe Marie Curie, the Scythe who had administered the first test a few months ago. She had taken Citra on after Faraday’s death, but Citra must have paused her apprenticeship now, since she isn’t here today.

“H-hello.” Rowan stammers, trying not to show his nerves.

“I have something for you, from Citra.” She quietly says, taking out a folded up image from her robes and handing it to him. It takes Rowan a moment to realize what it is.

“Oh my god, i-is this... is this my kid?” He asks in a tone of shock, looking from the picture to Scythe Cure.

“Yes, it’s from Citra’s most recent ultrasound, she and the baby are doing very well Rowan, and she wants you to know she has changed her mind and decided to keep the baby. She and her baby are going to be living with me, I will take care of them both and help Citra.” Marie gently tells him. Rowan almost breathes a sigh of relief. He had been hoping Citra would change her mind, he certainly had and is determined to fail this apprenticeship so he can go be with her and their baby.

“I’m trying to get back to them Your Honor, I want to be able to be able to be there for them.” Rowan tells her.

“I know, I do not hold your absence against you. Does Scythe Goddard know?” Marie quietly asks. Rowan shakes his head.

“No, and I’m hoping to keep it that way.” Scythe Curie squeezes his shoulder and says

“Lets hope you can.” Before she disappears off into the crowd again.

The next day, just before lunch, Rowan manages to sneak off to the library. He hides behind one of the bookshelves, dragging a chair across the floor to sit in. Once he is comfortable he takes out the ultrasound photo and looks at it, his heart swelling with love for his child.

“I promise I’m going to come back to you.” He whispers to the picture.

“Who are you talking to?” He had been so lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed Scythe Volta follow him into the library.

“No one.” Rowan quickly says, trying to hide the ultrasound, but not before Volta sees it.

“Why do you have an ultrasound picture?” He suspiciously asks. Rowan likes Volta, trusts him, but he isn’t sure he should tell him about the baby.

“What? What ultrasound picture?” He fakes ignorance.

“This one.” Volta says, plucking the picture from between Rowan’s leg and the chair. “You can tell me Rowan, I’m not going to tell anyone else. Did you get someone pregnant?”

“Yeah, yeah I did.” Rowan admits with a sigh.

“Who? When? How did you get this?” Volta asks, waving the ultrasound picture around.

“Citra Terranova, the girl who I lived with when I was Faraday’s apprentice. We slept together about a month after we become apprentices. She lives with Scythe Curie now, she had her give it to me at Conclave yesterday.” Rowan tells Volta.

“Wow, you know if Xenocrates finds out you have a kid he’s going to boot you out of this apprenticeship.” Volta says. Rowan shakes his head.

“No he won’t, Goddard won’t let him, he’ll use Esme against him. I’m trying to flunk this apprenticeship so I can go be with Citra and my kid, but I don’t think it’s going to happen.” Rowan says.

“Me neither, I’m sorry, it must be awful knowing you have a kid and you can’t be with them. When is the baby due?” Volta quietly asks.

“December.” Rowan says with a faint smile.

“Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?”

“No, no idea, I think it’s a girl though.” Rowan smiles.

Before Volta can reply, the library door swings open again and Scythe Rand steps in, scowling as usual.

“Goddard wants you two in the kitchen for lunch, he wants to talk to you, Volta.” She says.

“Okay, coming now.” Volta says, discreetly slipping the picture back to Rowan.

Forty minutes later, Rowan tucks himself into a corner in the kitchen, where he hopes no one will see him, and takes out the ultrasound photo again.He wonders what Citra will call the baby, if she’ll give them a traditional name or something new and unique, maybe she’ll name them after a family member.

As he ponders over who the baby will look like, he doesn’t notice Goddard noticing him sitting alone in the corner, staring at a photo, and he doesn’t notice him coming up behind him.

“Well what have we here?” Goddard asks in a loud voice, snatching the photo from Rowan, turning to face the rest of The Scythes before looking at it.

“No! no it’s nothing interesting, i-it’s nothing.” Rowan stammers, trying to grab at the ultrasound.

“Is that an ultrasound photo?” Rand asks in a shocked tone, looking at it over Goddard’s shoulder.

“It would seem so Ayn, and just what would our Rowan be doing with such a thing?” He asks, turning to raise an eyebrow at his apprentice.

“N-nothing I just found it upstairs in one of the rooms and thought it was interesting.” He stammers.

“Now I don’t believe that for once second, I saw the look on your face, did you knock somebody up?” Goddard asks. Rowan winces at his vulgar words, then sighs, knowing there is no point lying, Goddard will find out eventually and he’ll be furious if Rowan lies about it to him.

“Okay fine, yes I got someone pregnant.” He admits.

“Do tell.” Goddard encourages him, enjoying every moment of watching him squirm.

“Yes, who’s the mother?” Rand asks with a smirk.

“The unlucky lady.” Chomsky chimes in with a laugh.

“Citra, Citra Terranova.” Rowan says through gritted teeth.

“The girl you were apprenticed with,with old Faraday? Oh Rowan you dog you!” Goddard exclaims with a laugh, slapping the young boy on the back. “So come on, tell us, when is she due?”

“December.” Rowan quietly says.

“How sweet, a Christmas gift.” Ayn says in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

“We’ll have to keep tabs on the child, I’m sure they’re going to make a wonderful Scythe when older.” Goddard says, already formulating so many plans. Esme would never be a good Scythe, she is simply here for leverage against Xenocrates, but if he or any of his Scythes can have an influence on Rowan’s child as they grow, they could make an excellent Scythe one day.

That is the moment that Rowan’s hatred for Goddard and his minions truly sets in, it was bad enough when they were treating him like shit, but then they dared go and talk about his child, about Citra, and talked about raising his child to be a killer, for Goddard, Rand and Chomsky were not Scythes, they did not glean with compassion and mercy, they were nothing but cold blooded killers, and Rowan would not let them near his child.

Two days before Christmas, during dinner one evening, Citra begins to feel pains in her stomach, that only seem to intensify. At first she tries to ignore them, trying to push through and finish her dinner, but soon they become unbearable, and she is suddenly hit with a pain so intense she can’t help but drop her fork as she cries out in pain and clutches at her stomach.

“Citra! Are you alright?” Marie asks in an alarmed tone, setting her fork down and making her way around the table to Citra’s side, putting an arm around her shoulders.

“I-I need to go to the hospital, I think the baby’s coming.” She says in a breathy, pained tone.

Marie quickly gathers everything for Citra and the baby, before helping her out into the car and quickly driving to the hospital.

Marie stays by Citra’s side for every second of her long and painful labor, giving her all the support she could possibly need. Marie can’t imagine what it must be like to be in Citra’s shoes, 16 years old and having to go through labor, knowing that she may well never see the father of her child again, and knowing that if Rowan is ordained, he will never be able to claim their baby, or tell her he’s her father.

In the mortal age, labor was a thing that a lot of people feared, it was an extremely painful experience for most and was often managed with strong painkillers that would leave people feeling loopy and out of it, sometimes, even limit their mobility. 

These days it's much more simple, though the pain of labor has of course not changed, there is no longer any need for things such as epidurals, all it takes to control the pain is a simple tweak of the laboring person's nanites, which is much simpler than the drugs used in mortal days.

However despite the mind numbing pain that Citra has been feeling since her contractions began, she has refused to have her nanites tweaked, or to have any interference with her labor to make it go faster. She never thought she would be the kind of person who wanted to experience pain, she's never been a splatter or anything, but the pain of labor is so different to any other pain, it is her body working hard to bring her baby safely into the world, this is a unique experience and Citra wants to feel every second of it, no matter how painful or how long it lasts. 

As Citra leans against a wall with her head resting on her arm that is braced on the wall, breathing her way through the pain like the mortal age books she read, suggested, she wishes more than anything that Rowan could be here for this, though no doubt he'd be a nervous wreck and get on Citra's nerves, this is his baby too and he should be here to witness her birth. Though at the end of the day, Citra is beyond grateful to at least have Scythe Curie with her, who is a very calming and reassuring presence, which is quiet ironic considering her job is literally the opposite of what's going on right now. 

"Citra are you sure you don't want your nanites adjusted, even just the slightest? You seem to be in so much pain." Scythe Curie asks in a concerned tone, watching Citra's face scrunch up with the next pain. Citra shakes her head.

"No, it does hurt, it's the most intense pain I've ever felt but I want to feel it, I don't know if I'll ever have another baby or if I'll ever give birth again, I won't have kids with anyone but Rowan, so if he's ordained then I'm not going to have anymore children, this could be my first and last time experiencing this, so I want to experience it all, every minute of it." She explains. Marie can't say she exactly understands, when she and Michael were together all those years ago, they would often talk about what it would be like to run away together, abandoned their positions as Scythes and start again, they often talked about having children, at least 3, if not more, and when Marie thought about being pregnant and giving birth she always said and thought she would have her nanites tweaked to control the pain, maybe she would like to feel a little bit of it, but not all of it. But regardless, she supports Citra, no matter what choice she makes.

The pushing is the worst part for Citra, it's possibly the most difficult thing she's ever done and even if she had her nanites tweaked, they wouldn't be able to make it any easier, but she knows it will be worth it when the baby is born.

"Okay Citra I see baby's head, nearly there now. When your next contraction starts, I want you to take a deep breath, hold it for me if you can, and push, okay?" The midwife calmly instructs, looking up to give Citra a reassuring look. 

"Okay." Citra says in a breathy tone, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tries to catch her breath from the last bout of pushing. Scythe Curie gives her shoulder an encouraging squeeze. 

"You're doing so well Citra, it's almost over." She calmly says. Citra nods, just as the next contraction starts to build. She takes a deep breath, then grips the back of her legs and starts to push again, screwing her eyes closed in concentration. By this stage, she is getting sick of the pain and discomfort and just wants to get the baby out as fast as humanly possible, without intervention. 

"That's it, perfect." The midwife says with a smile, taking the baby's head in her hands as it starts to emerge. "I've got the top of baby's head now, you're doing excellent. Now, our next goal is to get baby out up to her chin, okay?" Citra nods, taking a second to close her eyes and rest, while Scythe Curie gently dabs a damp, cool washcloth to Citra's forehead, helping her to cool down. 

A few seconds later Citra starts to push again, groaning in pain as the baby's head fully emerges. 

"Well done Citra, baby is out up to her chin, just like we wanted. Now between this contraction and the next, we want to get her out up to her shoulders, after which it will only take one or two more pushes and she'll be here, alright?" The midwife gently asks. 

"4 more pushes?" Citra weakly asks in a tired yet hopeful tone, feeling herself starting to run low on energy, unsure of how much longer she can keep doing this. Maybe she should have let them do a C-section once her labor went past 10 hours, but she so desperately wanted to do this herself.

"Maybe a few more than that, but not much I promise." The midwife tells her. Citra has to stop herself from crying at this, she had so been hoping the midwife would tell her it would be 4 more pushes at the most, not the least. 

"Oh why is it taking so long?" Citra asks in a teary tone, pushing her hair back from her face. 

"There's no reason, baby is just taking her time, there's nothing wrong I promise, some babies just take their time being born, especially first babies." The midwife calmly explains. 

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Citra admits in a defeated tone. She is not one to give up easily at all, but it looks like childbirth has her beat. 

"Of course you can dear, you're so strong, one of the strongest people I have ever met, it was one of the reasons I chose you as my apprentice. I know you can do it." Scythe Curie calmly tells her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You do?" Citra asks, reasoning that if Scythe Curie believes in her she should be able to believe in herself. 

"Absolutely, you showed incredible strength through everything these past few months, now you just need to keep that strength up a little longer for the sake of your baby, then you can relax when she's here. So you hold my hand if you want, and you squeeze as tight as you want, and show that strength I know you have, and bring your baby into the world exactly how you wanted to, alright?" This time, Scythe Curie's tone is more firm, which gives Citra incentive and desire to keep going.

So she holds tightly to Scythe Curie's hand, her free hand gripping the railing on the bed, and she leans forward and pushes with every last ounce of strength she has left in her body, until she finally feels a weight lift from her, and hears a very, very loud and sharp wail, 

"Well done!" The midwife cheerfully exclaims. She briefly holds the baby up for Citra to see, and almost immediately Citra starts to sob with joy. The baby is so tiny, her little face all scrunched up and red as she screams her lungs off, her green eyes wide open, looking around her as if trying to comprehend her new environment.

Citra laughs delightedly as the midwife places a blanket on her chest and then places the baby on the blanket. Citra immediately pulls her daughter close and kisses her forehead.

"Hello." Citra says, her voice between a laugh and a sob, as she holds her baby tight, kissing her forehead again. "Hi baby, you're so perfect, I love you." The tears are now spilling down her face, she couldn't possibly love her baby anymore than she already does, the love is so intense it almost hurts, and it upsets Citra greatly, that Rowan is not here to feel it too, or to hold their daughter in her first moments of life.

“Oh Citra she’s gorgeous.” Marie softly says, as the nurse helps Citra to place the baby inside her gown for skin to skin contact.

“She looks like Rowan.” Citra quietly says in a happy tone, placing a hand on the baby's back.

“What will you name her?” Marie asks. 

“Ivy. Ivy Marie Terranova-Damisch.” Marie is at a loss for words for a few moments, hardly able to believe what she’s just heard. “Ivy because I know Rowan loves that name, and so do I, and Marie after you, because you’ve been so amazing to me over the last few months, and I was hoping you would be like a grandmother to Ivy?”

“Oh of course, I would be honored, Citra, to be Ivy’s grandmother.” Citra smiles brightly and turns back to the baby.

“Ivy, hi baby, I'm your mama and this is your grandma.” She quietly and softly says.

“Oh I’m not sure I like grandma, perhaps we’ll go with nana, makes me sound less old.” Marie chuckles. Citra laughs and nods.

“Yeah, okay. Your nana has been amazing to us Ivy, and I’m hoping that your dad is going to be able to come back to us really soon. And you’ll get to meet your grandpa soon too.” Scythe Faraday is on his way up here-incognito of course- from Amazonia, where he has ‘Retired’ to. Citra found this out from Scythe Curie herself, when Goddard found out about the baby. According to Rowan, Goddard has started talking about helping Rowan get custody of Ivy when she's a bit older, then training her to be his prodigy. 

When Scythe Faraday heard of this, he insisted on returning to Midmerica once the baby was born, and helping to ensure Goddard never gets his hands on her. He will of course have to be incognito for as long as possible, but is willing to admit to faking his own death, if it means helping keep Citra and Rowan's child away from Goddard.

“He’s going to absolutely spoil her.” Marie says with a knowing smile.

Later that evening, while both Citra and Ivy sleep, Marie makes her way to the nurses’ station, where she recognizes the nurse who helped Citra through most of her labor.

“Excuse me.” Marie says, approaching her. “Are you the nurse who helped my Citra through her labor and birth?” She asks. The nurse nods.

“Yes, your honor.” She says.

“I’d like to offer you and your whole team a year of immunity, for helping my girl through such a rough time, Citra is like a daughter to me and I love her very, very much. To see her in so much pain and know there was not much I could do was awful, but you and your team took excellent care of her, and for that I would like to thank you.” Marie explains.

The nurse looks at Marie wide-eyed and slack jawed, before nodding and stammering

“T-thank you, Your Honor. I-I’ll gather everybody who assisted with the delivery.”

“Is there a private room I could grant you all immunity in? I don’t like to grant immunity in public.” Marie asks. Again the nurse nods.

“Yes Your Honor, t-the ward sisters office on the maternity ward is free.” She says.

“Wonderful, I believe I saw it last time I was here, when Citra came in for a check up after she had a bleed. It’s at the very end of the ward, right?” Marie asks.

“Yes, Your Honor, that’s right.”

“Excellent, and might I ask what is your name?” Marie asks.

“Nurse Dyer, your Honor, June Dyer.” Marie smiles and holds her out.

“It’s nice to meet you Nurse Dyer, I’m Scythe Curie, you can call me Marie though. Are you the district nurse, who will be visiting Citra and Ivy at home?” Marie asks. Nurse Dyer shakes her head.

“No Your Honor, that’s my colleague Nurse Anderson, Lily Anderson. She was the midwife during Ms. Terranova’s delivery today.” Nurse Dyer explains.

“Ah I see, well I should like her to be the first to receive immunity, I would much appreciate it if you would have your team come to me in Sister’s office, whenever they can, I understand you are very busy people.” Nurse Dyer nods.

“Of course Your Honor, I’ll fetch Nurse Anderson now.”

An hour later, every nurse, doctor, midwife, OBGYN and pediatrician that helped Citra and Ivy in anyway today, has received a year of immunity.

The next day, Citra and the baby are discharged from the hospital and settle in at home. Marie and Citra set up a bassinet in Citra’s room, close to the bed, for Ivy to sleep in for the first few months of her life, before she’s old enough for a crib. Marie also insisted on getting a second bassinet for her to lie in downstairs, so Citra doesn’t have to drag the bigger one up and down the stairs everyday.

Right now Citra is upstairs, sleeping, while Marie happily tends to the baby. It’s the weekend so she doesn’t have to attend any gleanings today or tomorrow, she can simply spend time and bond with her sweet new granddaughter. Ivy is lying peacefully in her grandmother’s arms, looking all around her with wide green eyes as Marie bustles around the house.

When there is a knock on the door, Ivy’s eyes light up with curiosity, which makes Marie laugh.

When Marie opens the door, she is delighted to see Michael standing before her. She quickly ushers him in before closing the door.

“It’s good to see you Michael.” Marie says, easily holding Ivy in one arm and squeezing Michael's hand with her free hand.

“It is good to see you too Marie, and thank you for everything you’ve done for Citra over the past few months, you always were one the kindest people I’ve ever known, it’s what makes you such a wonderful Scythe.” Michael says in a poignant tone.

“She was and is a child in need, my door is always open to those in need.” Marie quietly says, looking down at the baby in her arms.

“This is her then?” Michael asks, looking down at Ivy in Marie’s arms. He has never paid much attention to babies and children, as a young man (before he became a Scythe) he thought he might one day marry and have children, and when he and Marie were together, he thought they might one day find a way to be together properly, and have a child. That is still a possibility, but if it does happen it likely won’t be for many, many more years.

“Yes, this is little Ivy Marie Terranova-Damisch.” Marie proudly says, adjusting little Ivy’s blankets as she stares up at she and Michael. Ivy is use to her grandmother’s face by now, even at only a day old, but Michael is someone new, and she is fascinated by him.

“Curious little thing isn’t she?” Michael says in a fond tone, carefully stroking the baby’s fine tufts of brown hair.

“Indeed she is, like her mother that way.” Marie replies.

“And her father. Have you heard anything from Rowan lately?” Michael hopefully asks.

“I saw him at the last Conclave, I gave him one of Citra’s ultrasound photos, but apart from that no, Citra hasn’t seen him since they were separated, no doubt Goddard is keeping him well isolated.” Marie says, disgust seeping into her tone at the thought of Robert Goddard, the least Honorable Scythe to ever grace the earth.

“All we can do I suppose, is hope he isn’t ordained and can come back to Citra and Ivy.” Michael says. Looking down at this little one, he can’t imagine her having to grow up without her father, her father who loves her so deeply and wants every bit as much as Citra does.

“That’s been my hope the last year.” Marie says, but before she can speak further, little Ivy starts to fuss and then cry, her little face turning red.

“Oh dear, it’s 5 minutes past feeding time, impatient young madam, do you want to hold her while I get her bottle?” Marie asks, preparing to pass Ivy to Michael. Michael has held babies before, friends children, cousins, siblings, nieces, nephews, that kind of thing, but he is not very well experienced and is often nervous when holding children.

“Oh, um, yes alright.” Michael says in an unsure tone, carefully taking little Ivy into his arms and adjusting her blankets around her face. Marie says she looks like Citra, but to Michael she looks like Rowan, especially around the mouth, she’s going to have his smile when she’s older. “Hello Ivy, you were conceived in my house, you know, when your parents broke my rules.” He says in an awkward tone, not knowing how to talk to a baby.

“Michael.” Marie scolds in an exasperated tone.

“I’m sorry Marie, I don’t know how to talk to babies.” He says.

“I think a general rule for talking to anyone, is not to talk about when and where they were conceived.” They hear Citra say in an amused tone, from the bottom of the stairs. She looks much better than the last time Michael saw her, when she was too thin, pale and had bags under her eyes. Now she looks to be a healthy weight, her skin is glowing and though she looks tired, it’s clear she has just woken up, not like when he last saw her and she hadn’t slept in weeks.

“Citra.” Michael says in a fond tone. He surprises her by pulling her in for a hug, managing to hold Ivy expertly with one arm.

“It’s good to see you too Scythe Faraday, but maybe you could try and not drop my baby?” She asks in a teasing tone.

“Do you want to take her?” Michael asks, not wanting to deny Citra any time with her child.

“I do but Marie has dibs on feeding time in the evening, so you better give her to her.” Citra says in an amused tone, sharing a smile with Marie, who has came back over with a bottle.

“You have always had a soft spot for babies, Marie.” Michael says with a laugh and a shake of the head.

“Well I can’t help it, babies are just such precious and sweet little angels, especially this little one.” Marie coos, taking Ivy and kissing her cheek. Marie has always wanted children of her own, be it through adoption or pregnancy, she has always had a maternal instinct, and right now she is using it to take care of Citra and Ivy. Maybe one day when Citra and Ivy don’t need her anymore, she can join Michael in Amazonia and they can start a family, but for now she is more than content being a grandmother to Ivy. and a mother to Citra.

A few days later Marie must leave Citra and Ivy for the first time, to attend Winter Conclave. They won’t be alone, Michael will be there to help out, which makes Marie feel a bit better, but she is still very reluctant to leave her girls.

“Marie.” Citra approaches her as Marie fastens her cloak around her robes. “Can you give this to Rowan, please?” she asks, holding out a plain white envelope. “I put as many pictures of Ivy in there as I could, along with a letter telling him about her and my pregnancy and her birth.” Marie smiles and takes the envelope.

“Of course I will, you take it easy today won’t you?” She asks in a concerned tone, placing a hand on Citra’s cheek.

“You know I will, Scythe Faraday isn’t going to let me lift a finger.” Citra says in a calm and reassuring tone.

“She’s right Marie, I’ll take good care of our girls, don’t worry.” Michael says,placing a hand on Citra's shoulder and squeezing affectionately. 

“I know, I know. Alright, I’ll see you later, I love you.” Marie firmly says, kissing Citra’s forehead and bending to press a kiss to Ivy’s cheek, where she lies in a sling across Citra’s chest.

“Love you too.” Citra says with a smile. Marie squeezes her hand and reluctantly leaves to make her way to Conclave.

Rowan is approached by Scythe Curie again this Conclave, during the second break in the same spot she found him last time.

“Citra sends her love.” Curie quietly says, discreetly slipping him the envelope. “She gave birth two weeks ago, I won’t tell you anything else as it’s all in the letter she’s written you, but your child is beautiful, perfect and healthy.” Rowan nods, and slips the envelope into his jacket pocket.

He plans to read it alone in bed tonight, but it seems that wasn’t meant to happen.

The moment they leave Conclave, Goddard ambushes him.

“What did Scythe Curie give you in there?!” He demands in a harsh tone.

“I- nothing, she was just telling me about Citra and the baby.” Rowan lies.

“No, she gave you something, show it to me.” Goddard insists.

“No.” Rowan dares to say. “No it’s private.”

“There is no privacy as a Scythe, Rowan. Ayn, find what Curie gave him and give it to me.” Goddard says in a cold tone. Scythe Rand quickly and easily rips Rowan’s jacket off, finding the envelope within seconds and handing it to her mentor.

“Did she write him a dirty letter?” Chomsky asks in an amused tone.

“No, she sent pictures of the baby and practically wrote a book about the birth. Would you like me to read it to you Rowan? I think I should.” Goddard says with a smirk. He clears his throat dramatically, before continuing.

“ _Dear Rowan, as I write this to you, our baby is sleeping on my chest. Our baby, Rowan, can you believe we have a baby? Us?_

_On the 23rd of December this year, the year of the Ocelot, I gave birth to our daughter, she was 6 pounds, 5 ounces and cried so loudly I’m sure you could have heard her on Endura._

_I’ve named her Ivy Marie Terranova-Damisch, Ivy because I know it’s a name you like, and I love it too, and Marie after Scythe Curie because she took me in and has been so good to Ivy and I, and both our last names, because she isn’t just my baby or yours, she’s ours._

_My labor was long and painful, the worst pain I’ve ever felt, I think it lasted for about 13 hours, by the end I was so tired and in so much pain I didn’t pay much attention to the time. It was worth it though, to have our Ivy. I’ve sent pictures of her too, I think she looks just like you. I tell her about you all the time, I hope you’ll be able to come back to us soon,Ivy needs her dad._

_I don’t know what else to say other than I miss you and I love you, and I can’t believe we created such a perfect little baby together, it was worth all the trouble we got in with Faraday for breaking his rules._

_Ivy and I love you Rowan, no matter what we’ll always love you._

_We really hope to see you soon,_

_Love,_

_Citra and Ivy.”_

“Ugh, your girlfriend has horrible name taste, Rowan.” Ayn says in a repulsed tone, wrinkling her nose up in disgust. “Ivy Marie, sounds like an old lady's name, not a new baby.”

“I like it.” Rowan quietly says, his voice hoarse from holding back tears.

“Of course you do, it’s a fine name!” Goddard exclaims, throwing an arm around Rowan’s shoulder. “Our Rowan is a father, I think that calls for a celebration! Volta, send out the invites to everyone who is usually on my list, and send one to Citra Terranova too, perhaps she’ll lighten up and loosen up and let Rowan see his child.”

“Yes Your Honor.” Volta quietly says in placid tone.

“Why can’t I go see Ivy myself, at Scythe Curie’s house?” Rowan asks, as they start to walk down the street.

“It would be waste of you time Rowan, Marie isn’t going to let you near Citra or your child, she hates you, she only passed on the letter and pictures for Citra’s sake, there’s no way she’d let you into her home. Worry not, if your little girlfriend sees sense and attends the party, you’ll have met your daughter by day’s end.” Rowan grits his teeth in anger. He has never hated someone so much, Goddard is trying to manipulate and gaslight him, he’s keeping him away from his daughter. He has to do something about it, and he will, even if it means risking his own life and never meeting his daughter, Rowan will do whatever it takes to bring Scythes like Goddard down, so his daughter can grow up in a better, safe world.

A few hours later the party is in full swing, and Rowan has managed to sneak inside to hide out and read Citra’s letter for himself and look at the pictures of Ivy.

“She’s cute.” Rowan hears the voice of Volta from behind him. “She looks like you.” He adds, as he takes a seat next to Rowan, picking up a picture from the pile by Rowan’s leg.

“You think so?” He hopefully asks. In her letter, Citra said she thinks Ivy looks like Rowan, but he’s not too sure.

“I think so, you have the same hair color, and she has your smile. Does she get her eyes from her mom?” Volta asks. Rowan nods.

“Yeah, those eyes are all Citra, she’s going to have her attitude too I think.” He says in an amused tone, remembering how Citra’s attitude use to drive Scythe Faraday nuts.

“Goddard is busy out there, and will be for the next few days, it’ll be hours before he realizes you’re in here, and even then he probably won’t care. Scythe Curie’s house isn’t far from here, especially if you take a car. There’s a car outside, around the back where nobody is, go take it and go see your daughter.” Volta quietly says, not meeting Rowan’s eyes.

“A-are you sure?” Rowan stammers, staring at his friend in disbelief. Volta nods.

“Yeah, it might be the only time you get to see her, go now, before anyone comes looking for you.” He says. Rowan quickly hugs him before rushing out and jumping into the car.

When the knock on the door comes, Citra is sitting on the sofa with Ivy lying on her chest, sleepy and relaxed after her feed. In the kitchen, Michael is helping Marie prepare lunch for the 3 adults.

When the knock comes, Marie and Michael share a look of confusion. Marie and Citra aren’t expecting anyone, and Michael certainly isn’t.

“I’ll get it.” Michael says, placing a hand on Marie’s arm and taking a knife from the kitchen counter, concealing it in his jacket, just in case.

When he opens the door, he can hardly believe his eyes. Standing before him is someone he thought he would never see again in his life.

“Rowan?” Michael asks in an incredulous tone. Rowan smiles as if nothing at all has happened and he’s just been out for a walk.

“Hi Scythe Faraday, what are you doing here?” He asks with a hint of confusion.

“W-... what am I doing here? What are you doing here Rowan? How... how did you get away from Goddard?” He stammers in a shocked, disbelieving tone.

“It’s a long story but I’m here to see Citra, and my daughter. Are they here?” Rowan asks, his tone turning soft.

“Yes, yes they are, come in.” Michael says, knowing Marie would let him in if she had answered the door.

When Rowan steps in, the first thing he sees is Citra standing in the hallway, dressed in a turquoise jumper and plain black leggings, her curly brown hair down around her shoulders, and across her chest is a white fabric sling. Peeking out of the sling are tufts of brown hair.

“Rowan?” Citra softly asks, not daring to get her hopes up.

“Citra... yeah, yeah it’s me.” Rowan quietly says. “Is this....?” He trails off, stepping closer and peering into the sling.

“Yeah, this is Ivy, do you want to hold her?” Citra softly asks.

“Let's go into the living room, you can talk there and be more comfortable there.” Michael says, ushering the young couple into the living room.

Once Citra and Rowan are settled on the sofa, Citra carefully lifts Ivy from her sling and passes her to Rowan, helping him to adjust her in his arms before sitting back.

Rowan stares down at his daughter in awe, she’s so small and so beautiful, even more so in person. Her wide green eyes are open and staring up at Rowan curiously.

“Hello.” He softly says, taking her little hand in his. “Hi Ivy, it’s so good to finally meet you, I’m your dad. I’m fighting my ass off to be able to stay with you and your mom, I really am doing everything I can.” He whispers, taking in all her features and reveling in the feeling of her in his arms.

“How long do you have?” Citra asks in a fearful tone, not sure if she wants to know the answer.

“A few hours maybe, Goddard took your letter you wrote me before I could read it and has insisted on throwing a huge ass party in honor of me becoming a father, he won’t notice I’m gone for a while, Volta is covering for me.” Rowan quietly says, looking at Ivy the whole time.

“I’m glad you finally get to meet her.” Citra softly says, contentedly watching Rowan and Ivy, who are both staring at each other in fascination.

“Me too, she’s just so perfect, like her mom.” He says, turning to smile at Citra and slipping a hand into hers.

Over the next hour or so, Citra and Rowan catch up on everything that’s happened in the last year, and Rowan and Ivy get to bond and know each other, but all too quickly Rowan receives the dreaded text from Scythe Volta, telling him that Goddard is getting suspicious of his whereabouts. Volta has told Goddard that Rowan’s gone for a drive to clear his head, but he should get back soon.

“I promise I’m going to do everything I can to flunk the final test in conclave and be dismissed, I will do anything to come back to you two.” Rowan firmly tells Citra, squeezing her hand that isn’t holding Ivy. Citra squeezes back.

“I know you will.”

“If Scythe Curie says its okay and I do fail, I’ll come right back here from Conclave, with her, Goddard can have my stuff I don’t care, I just want to be with you and Ivy.” Citra nods, holding back her tears.

“I know, and Ivy and I will be waiting, even if you don’t come back right away, I know you’ll find a way to me, to us.”

“Rowan.” They hear Scythe Curie softly say from behind them. “While you were playing with Ivy I took some photos for you.” She continues, pressing a few Polaroid photos of Rowan smiling down at Ivy in delight, as she beams right back at him, reaching her tiny hands out to pat at his face.

“Thank you.” Rowan quietly says, slipping them into his pocket. “It means a lot.” He then turns to Citra again and wipes away a stray tear. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Rowan leans in to briefly kiss her on the lips. He then ducks down and kisses Ivy’s cheek. “I love you Ivy, I’ll see you soon, be good for your mom and don’t forget to drive your grandpa nuts for me.” Ivy smiles widely up at her father, and it takes everything Rowan has, to turn and walk from his daughter.

Twenty minutes later he is back at The Mansion where the party is still in full swing.

“Did you get to see her?” Volta eagerly asks, when Rowan steps foot into the games room, where he and Volta have taken to meeting and talking in private, away from the others.

“Yeah, yeah I did. She’s the most perfect little human on earth, I don’t know what you mean when you say she looks like me, she’s all Citra. She has the biggest, most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen. I need to flunk this thing tomorrow, I need to be with her and Citra.” Rowan tells him in a passionate tone.

“Well good luck, I’m glad you’re going to be able to be part of her life. Look, I better go back outside or Goddard will come looking for me, I’ll see you before Conclave tomorrow.” Volta softly says, giving Rowan a pat on the shoulder, before walking back outside.

The next day,standing in the testing room at Conclave, Rowan is informed that he’ll have to render his mother deadish, in order to pass his final test. It almost seems too easy to fail.

“No, I won’t do it.” Rowan says, shaking his head.

“Mr. Damisch you do understand that if you refuse then you will fail your apprenticeship?” Scythe Mandela calmly asks.

“Fine by me, you can take that ring and shove it where the sun don’t shine. I have a girlfriend and a kid to get back to.” Rowan bursts out in an angered tone, pissed off and done with The Scythedom.

He marches straight out the room, out of the building and gets into the nearest public car, giving it strict instructions to take him to Falling Water.

When he arrives some time later and knocks on the door, he feels all his anger melt away when Citra answers the door, with Ivy in a sling across her chest.

“Rowan.” Citra softly says. “Did it work, did you fail the final test?” Rowan nods, and without another word he cups Citra’s face in his hands and kisses her.

“I love you.” He softly says a few seconds later, when they pull back.

“I love you too, but Goddard is going to be out for your blood now.” Citra says in a concerned tone. She can’t get Rowan back just to lose him again a few days later.

“I don’t care, I’ll fight him, I’ll fight everyone who stands in my way, I’m never letting anything come between us three ever again.” He firmly says, holding Citra’s hand with one hand and stroking their daughter’s cheek with the other.

“Then I’ll fight with you and I’ll stand with you. Come on, you need to learn how to change a diaper.” Citra says in an amused tone, taking him by the hand and leading him into the house to start their new life together.


End file.
